


Pros and cons Of being drunk

by Tyson_is_queer (orphan_account)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: First story, Fluff, Fluffy, Help, Jeremy is giddy as a god damn anime school girl, M/M, Michael Mell - Freeform, No angst tho, Sweet Fluff, beer?, boyf riends - Freeform, chubby Michael, don't read this if you are one of the joes, i really like fluff and angst, jeremy heere - Freeform, kind of out of character, like I really like an emotional michael, looking for advice, meremy hell, only fluff, twink jeremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tyson_is_queer
Summary: Jweremy Heere is  at a party and gets drunk.Michael Mell of course has to pick him up.Things go weird from there.





	Pros and cons Of being drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm new and Here's my story!!! I'm a new writer so please go easy on me, but tell me if I did anything wrong!!! I wanna get better! Hope ya like.

Michael pulled up on the shiny black road that made an entrance to Jakes new house. Fairly big, bigger than anything He’s seen. He sat in amazement, before coming to his senses and plopping a quick text to Jeremy.

**Dontworry: hey imma outside, come on out of the closet.** About a minute later he felt a ding on his phone with a buzz. **Dollphins: i m comming**

Michael looked out to the big pearly gates that surrounded the house. He saw a short lanky figure struggling to get past them, before they opened up before him. Jeremy, definitely Jeremy.

Jeremy’s cheeks were rosy, his steps swayed side to side as he approached the bright gold pt cruiser. He fumbled with the car handle occasionally losing grip before Michael opened the door for him.

Jeremy slumped onto the leather seat inside admiring the nice warm hair that came from the heater. Jeremy buckled himself in and looked to Michael with a grin. Michael closed the door for poor Jeremy and chuckled. “Mikey…..mmm...thanks.” Jeremy slurred, god he was past the point of drunk, he was practically wasted.

Jeremy kept staring into his hands, putting them up to his face. Michael rolled his eyes at Jeremy’s nonsense. “Jeremy did you get high at this party as well?” Michael asked obviously getting a little frustrated with his best friend. Jeremy flipped his head to Michael and squinted. “Maybe a wittle, but you can’t get mad at your _fwavorite_ person” Jeremy purred leaning against Michael. “Hey! I’m getting ready to drive you can’t push me dude!” Michael shrieked pushing Jeremy lightly to the side. Jeremy giggled as Michael started the car.

Michael drove constantly with Jeremy poking him. “Stop touching me.” Michael growled at his attempts. “I’m _noooot_.” Jeremy poked him in the cheek bone. “Stop touching me.” Michael was fuming with anger. “I’m _nooot not not_.” Jeremy decides to poke Michael’s lips and Michael then so bite him painfully.

Jeremy jerked back with a pained expression on his face. “Jerk!” Jeremy screamed crossing his arms leaning onto the seat. “Asshole.” Michael retaliated. “Lo-mother fucker.” “Your mother liked it.” “Gross, dude!” “Not as gross as you!” “You suck!” “You swallow.” With that a burst of laughter came out of the two boys.

Michael parked on the side of the road and began to make their way to Michael’s house. Which was like 15 feet away, it’s not that far ya dingus.

Jeremy drooped over Michael’s side flailing around trying to walk straight.

They made it to the front door finally and Michael fished out his keys. He slid in the golden key in and opened the door.

He sat the drunken Jeremy on the leather couch that smells like mustard. Michael left him on the couch to fetch some water and Advil. He walked back in to find Jeremy positioned on the couch upside down staring into the blank TV.

“Hey Jer how you feeling?” Michael asked with a smirk growing knowing he’s going to do some dumb shit.

“Mmmmm fuzzy.” Jeremy held out the y softly then plopping down onto the couch face first.

Michael chuckled and pulled out his phone to record any of his shenanigans.

He pressed record and started to bomb Jeremy with questions. Mostly he wanted to know if Jeremy was liking/seeing/loves anyone at the moment. A little bit hoped he would find something like ‘oh mike I’m bi!’

“What do you want to do with Christine?” “No no Christine. No. No Chrissy. Chrissy to good for world.”

“True”

“It’s never not true.”

Michael rolled his eyes and continued. “If you had to date one who would you date Brooke or Chloe?”

“No no no no no no! I don’t want the the them.” Jeremy whines starting to get flashbacks to the painful night.

“Fine, who do you want to date? I know you broke up with Christine but I have to kn-“

“I want to date youuuuuuu… My mind gets really really really fuzzy. And I wan want to kiss you I wan wan wanna what I really really want is to kiss you.” Jeremy rambled on instied on kissing and now he started to sing that one wannabe song that Michael hated.

“Jeremy stop talking.” Michael screeched hiding his hands for a short second. He took a deep breath in and looked to Jeremy. “First your drunk you don’t know what your saying. Second you won’t remember anything in the morning so why even say anything.” Michael turned bitter at the last words of his speech.

He huffed and got off of the uncomfortably warm couch. Jeremy slipped his hand into Michael’s and grabbed it, pulling Michael back. “Dude what gives.” Michael grunted trying to stand once more, yet failing due to a heavy weight onto his lap.

“Dude my dick!” Michael screeched in pain that formed in his lower region. “I don’t carreeeee, I want my kisses and that is finalllll.” Jeremy cooed shifting his position. “How bout this Jer bear. I give a kiss to a less…drunk Jeremy.” Michael requested hoping to get Jeremy off of him.

He knew that Jeremy was lying. Jeremy was drunk of course. Jeremy was always like this when drunk, high, or sick. Deep inside he hoped this was true. He just wants to hold hands with the lanky short boy. He wants to stand by his side in a pride rally. Why can’t he get what he wants?

“Ok okay okay, how bout you give me a smoochy on the cheeky and you kiss kiss me in the morning.” Jeremy purred leaning his cheek to Michael’s lips.

“Fine.” Michael groaned pretending. He was actually dying.

He was over the top. He gave a soft slow kiss to Jeremy cheek. His lips brushed over hazily, feeling the goosebumps rise of Jeremy. Michael pulled back after painfully long silence from Jeremy. “I’m I’m sorry Jeremy I gotta get you to bed.” Jeremy looked into Michael’s sad puppy dog eyes. His eyes looking painfully down at his hands. “I-I want more kisses though. Pwease.” Jeremy insisted with more of a puppy dog look than anything. Michael had to stare away from that face. It’s the face that gets Jeremy what he wants.

Jeremy isn’t the most good looking, he has zits, acne, pointy nose, but yet Michael found the adorableness in him. Jeremy pouted at the lack of a response.

He got off of Michael and strolled to Michael’s bed. He had to done something wrong. Why else would Michael hate him? Oh god did he make him uncomfortable? Did he become Chloe?

As he started to think of the terrifying nights he’s had, he lets his eyes fall, he goes into a void of sleep.

———-

Jeremy wakes up to a blinding light that was seeping through a open window. The cold morning air bringing a chills upon his spine. He nuzzled into the fuzzy blankets that layed before him, groaning at his rising tension in his head. He wanted to fall back asleep, but where was Michael? Did Michael sleep okay? What happened last night? Jeremy’s mind was blurry.

He could faintly remember parts like him on Michael’s lap, him talking about fuzz, Michael kissing him, him go-Michael kissed him. Holy shit.

He remembered that.

He bolted up and ran to the living room. He found Michael sprawled around on the couch, asleep, trying to keep warmth on his back.

Jeremy jumped on top of the taller male and giggled. Michael wheezed and immediately woke up panicked. “Jer what the-“

“Did did you mean it!?” Jeremy asked frantically.

He shook Michael badly that he couldn’t get anything out. “What are you talki-“

“You kissed me on the cheek last night Michael!!! Did you mean it!?” Jeremy shook him once more.

Michael pushed himself of Jeremy and gave him a fearful look. Like the time he got caught by his mom when he was looking at some kind of gay ass porn that I know some of you look at.

“I i I i Of Of course I did. Um I’m sorry Jer-Bear, I shouldn’t-I didn’t mean-“ Jeremy jumped on him and embraced him in a tight engulfing hug.

Michael's breath hitched as Jeremy threw his body onto Michael’s.

He heard some words coming from Jeremy’s mouth, like some kind of squeals and high pitched voice cracks.

Michael sat their in utter confusion. He was still. He was still as the hot pocket still in the microwave.

“Mi-Michael? Are you okay?” Jeremy got off of the panicking Michael and sheepishly smiled. Michael's jaw was left open, his eyes were looking for any sign of joking in Jeremy’s expression.

“Y-you love me?” Michael blurted out with a red growing onto his face.

Jeremy shifted to Michael’s side. “Of course I do. I I mean love you.” Jeremy reassured looking at Michael’s smooth tan face.

Michael’s face weld up with tears. His heart ached with joy. His stomach butterflies grew an enormous amount. Michael let out a weak sob.

“Oh shit Michael I’m sorry, what did I do wrong? C-can I touch y-you-“

“No no no, it’s not that! I-i promise you did everything just right. I-I’m just happy as fuck that I-I can actual be y-your favorite person, possibly?” Michael questioned at the end. He didn’t know if Jeremy still had a thing for one of the girls in the group. Or did he-

“Of course your my favorite person. A-and were never not going to be a team, right?” Jeremy was trying to calm down the overly emotional mess that his friend was in.

Michael could only nod, even though the tears were lessening, he still had snot running down his face and he was frantically wiping at his teary eyes. Jeremy handed him a tissue from the glass coffee table.

“S-so how's your hangover?” Michael sniffled giggling a bit. Right on cue Jeremy got reminded that you cannot drink too much alcohol in one night.

**Cons of drinking: massive fucking headache**

**Pros: cuddles with _Michael._**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you like give me some constructive criticism! Thanks again!


End file.
